The Dana-Farber Cancer Institute is an NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center and, as such, has supported an integrated and balanced program of basic and clinical cancer research from its inception. The basic research program has been focused on cancer- relevant studies in retrovirology, human immunobiology, pharmacology, and cellular and molecular biology. Much of this research is conducted with animal and cell culture models which have been effectively adapted for studies of the biology of HIV, anti-viral chemotherapy, and AIDS immunology. The Institute thus was well prepared to respond to the earliest NIH-sponsored research initiatives in AIDS. Although the Institute now has an extensive commitment to AIDS research supported by a variety of federal, private, and institutional mechanisms, the present application is designed to provide a coordinated administrative and scientific mechanism which will. 1. enhance existing investigator-initiated research; 2. promote collaboration and interaction among Institute investigators; and 3. facilitate the development of innovative AIDS research approaches. In this manner, the Institute intends to organize its existing AIDS research activities into a focused, multidisciplinary, effort for examining the biology of HIV and for developing immunologic and pharmacologic approaches for AIDS prevention and therapy. It is planned that established investigators within the Institute's research programs will form a collaborative, interactive, group outside of traditional Institute divisional lines and will apply their expertise and technology to these objectives. Certain existing Institute core facilities will be expanded for this purpose but it will be necessary to establish additional research cores and administrative support to effectively pursue these objectives. Support is requested in the present application to expand the Institute's Biohazard Containment, Molecular Biology, and Pharmacology core facilities and to establish Animal Biohazard, Animal Production, Baculovirus Culture and Hybridoma core facilities.